Tenken
by LiekkeenValve
Summary: Sis. StrongNarua, WiseNarua. Naruto ajettin pois Konohasta neljä vuotta sitten ja sen jälkeen hän on luonut itselleen kokonaan uuden elämän vaeltavana ninjana. Hänet tunnettaan nimellä Tenken (Heavenly Blade), mutta vain harvat tietävät kuka hän todellisuudessa on. Nyt hän on kuitenkin olosuhteiden pakosta tullut takaisin ja elää valheellisella identiteetillä.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Aloitin tämän tarinan kirjoittamisen luultavasti vuonna 2009, ja valitettavaa on sanoa, että väliin kerkisi tulla hidasteita sekä elämän että writer's blockin muodossa. Tarkoituksenani on kuitenkin saattaa tämä kunnialla loppuun. Tämä ei välttämättä tapahdu nopeasti, sillä alkuperäisiä suunnitelmia ei ole enää tallessa, vaan aika on syönyt ne.

Tapahtui mitä tahansa, niin toivottavasti ainakin nautitte tästä tekeleestäni! Tarinan kuva on näkemykseni Tenkenistä. ^^

* * *

**Tenken**

Mustaviittainen hahmo istui korkealla puun oksalla. Hän antoi katseensa pyyhkiä alueen yli ja hahmo rentoutui hieman, mikä oli huomattavissa hartioiden laskeutumisena. Missään ei näkynyt merkkejä muista oleskelijoista. Tuuli ei kertonut muusta kuin omiin ääniinsä rakastuneesta lintuparista ja talvivarastoja keräävästä oravasta.

Ympäristössä oli useita korkeita ja vanhoja puita, luultavasti muutama sata vuotta vanhoja. Maata peitti paksu, vihreä sammalmatto ja siellä minne hahmo oli pystyttänyt leirinsä oli hieman paljasta hiekkamaata ja lähellä solisi puro. Sammalmättäiden yläpuolella sankka pensaikko toi suojaa vaeltajalle.

Tumma hahmo hyppäsi alas korkealta puusta ja laskeutui maahan äänettömästi, hieman polvista joustaen. Pitkä hupullinen viitta peitti suurimman osan hahmon ruumiinrakenteesta. Viitan helman alta näkyi pari maihinnousukenkiä ja hieman tummaa housukangasta. Se mitä ei näkynyt, vaikka se siellä varmasti olikin, olivat piilotetut aseet. Pari stilettiä oli piilotettu saappaiden varsiin, kengän välipohjassa oli pari piilotettua terää. Sääriin oli kiinnitetty useita koteloita ja remmejä pitämään kunait, shurikenit ja kirjoituskääröt käden ulottuvilla.

Hahmo suoristautui, nosti kaksi sormea huulilleen ja vihelsi kaksi kimakkaa vihellystä, jotka kuulostivat linnun huudoilta. Pian pusikosta sujahti esiin sinertävänharmaan värinen kettu, jonka korvien ja hännänpää oli oranssinpunainen. Kettu kiersi hahmon jalat kerran ja istui tämän viereen. Tumma hahmo pudottautui istualleen ketun viereen ja rapsutti sen korvantaustaa.

Hahmo laski huppunsa alas ja sen alta paljastui pitkä puoleen selkään ulottuva keltaisenblondi tukka joka oli ohueksi letitetty ja kaksi terävää tummansinistä kuulasta silmää, jotka välähtelivät valkeina sekä kolme merkkiä kummallakin poskella. Hän puheli ketun kanssa hetken ja nyökkäsi sitten ja kettu katosi pusikkoon.

Naruto oli viettänyt jo neljä vuotta tien päällä, eläen vaeltavana ninjana. Hänet tunnettiin nimellä Tenken (Heavenly Blade), mutta vain harvat tiesivät kuka hän oikeasti oli. Nyt Naruto oli jo 18-vuotias ja kerännyt ympärilleen luotettavan joukon tukijoita. Gaara oli lähtenyt Sunasta ja liittynyt Naruton joukkoon, jättäen Temarin Kazekageksi. Myös Kimimaro, Otosta oli liittynyt Naruton joukkoon, kun tämä oli peitonnut Orochimarun ja vienyt käärmemiehen mielenterveyden. Akatsuki oli hyväksynyt Naruton tarjoaman yhteistyön rauhan ja nykyään Itachi, Pein ja Sasori käyvät tapaamassa ystäviään niin usein kuin mahdollista. Ja Narutolla oli yhteistyökumppaineita kaikkialla; Kumossa, Iwassa, Amessa, Kusassa, Sunassa, Takissa, Yukissa, Otossa, Kirissä, mutta ei varsinaisesti Konohassa. Ensimmäisinä joukkoon olivat liittyneet Haku ja Zabuza, joiden hengen Naruto pelasti vuosia sitten Kirissä.

_Kuchiyose no jutsu: Furasshubakku! SAI!_

_"Ei!" Haku huusi ja oli rynnätä Zabuzalle suunnatun Chidorin eteen, mutta Naruto piti häntä käsivarresta liian tiukasti._

_"Voitko tehdä kaksi jääpeiliä. __Yhden__ tänne ja yhden Zabuzan viereen.", Naruto pyysi Hakulta. Haku teki kuten Naruto pyysi ja katsoi kysyvästi poikaa. Naruto ei kuitenkaan vastannut, vaan keskittyi jutsuihinsa._

_Ensin Naruto loi kloonin ja asetti sen päälle hyvin vahvan genjutsun, joka sai sen näyttämään Hakulta ja siirsi sitten kloonin Zabuzan vieressä olevan jääpeilin eteen ja samalla Chidorin tielle. Hän ohjasi genjutsua itse ja sai huomion siihen. Sitten Naruto loi toisen kloonin ja asetti sen päälle Zabuzaa esittävän genjutsun. Hän vaihtoi Zabuzan ja kloonin paikat ja alkoi ohjata molempia genjutsuja. Hän viittasi Hakulle, että heidän kahden olisi parempi häipyä, ennen kuin sumu hälvenee._

_Zabuza oli hieman hämmentynyt pojan taituruudesta, mutta totteli käskyä kyselemättä. Olihan Naruto juuri pelastanut Zabuzan varmalta kuolemalta, kuten myös Hakun._

_"Teethän lopustani kunniallisen.", Zabuza sanoi ja kääntyi Naruton puoleen. Poika hymyili hiukan ja nyökkäsi. Zabuza nyökkäsi kiitoksen ja hän ja Haku katosivat paikalta shunshinilla._

_Kuchiyose no jutsu: Furasshubakku! KAI!_

Kolme vuotta sitten Naruton verenperimä (bloodline) oli aktivoitunut demonichackran vaikutuksesta. Katsugan (Piercing eye= Tutkiva silmä), kuten Naruto kutsui sitä, muistutti hyvin paljon Hyuuga-klaanin ja Uchiha-klaanin verenperintöjen risteytystä. Kyuubi oli selittänyt asian Narutolle.

_Kuchiyose no jutsu: Furasshubakku! SAI!_

_"Kyuubi, miksi Katsugan muistuttaa Sharinganin ja Byakugania niin paljon?" Naruto kysyi hämmentyneenä mielessään asustavalta demonikuninkaalta. Hän ei muistanut isänsä tai äitinsä hallinneen moista Kekkei-Genkaita. Kyuubi oli näet kertonut kaiken minkä tiesi Naruton vanhemmista._

_"Kaikki Kekkei-Genkait ovat peräisin demoneilta. Jotta ihminen on voinut saada moisen 'taidon' on hänellä oltava edes hiukkanen demoniverta suonissaan. Aikoja sitten demonit ja ihmiset elivät sulassa sovussa keskenään ja joskus jopa pariutuvat. Toisin sanoen Hyuugilla ja Uchihoilla on oltava demoniverta suonissaan. Heidän demoniverensä on kuitenkin laimentunut jo niin paljon, että heidän Kekkei-Genkainsakin ovat heikentyneet huomattavasti alkuperäisestä. Sinun veresi on kuitenkin niin demonista, että sinulla on demonin silmä. Se on lähes kaikkivoipa ja on esiaste kaikista muista Kekkei-Genkaista, mitä maassa on.", Kyuubi hiljentyi vihdoin ja jätti Naruton pohtimaan kuulemaansa._

_Kuchiyose no jutsu: Furasshubakku! KAI!_

Naruto heräsi mietteistään, kun edellisen ketun jäljessä asteli pari henkilöä. Naruto nousi ja tervehti Hakua ja Zabuzaa.

"Hei! Näkee teitäkin välillä. Mitä teille kuuluu?" Naruto virnisti kahdelle miehelle, kun osoitti heitä istumaan kaatuneelle puunrungolle.

"Hei, Naruto." Haku sanoi nuorukaiselle ja jatkoi; "Iwa epäilee jotain Konohan suunnalta ja pyytää sinulta palvelusta. He haluavat jonkun soluttautuvan kylään ja selvittävän, mitä siellä nykyään tehdään. Mitä sanot, Naruto?".

Naruto mietti hetken ja nyökkäsi sitten. " Kiinnostaisiko teitä liittyä mukaan joukkoon. Minulla on idea, mutta tarvitsen pari muuta avuksi…".

Zabuza ja Haku nyökkäävät. Naruto hymähtää ja alkaa selittää Zabuzalle ja Hakulle suunnitelmaa.

Cliffuhangeki no jutsu!


	2. Chapter 2

**Tenken**

"Miksi minun täytyy aina olla nainen? Miksei Zabuza voisi olla välillä? Naruto.." Haku valitti Narutolle heidän matkatessa kohti Konohaa apostolinkyydillä.

Naruto vain hymähti ja korjasi Hakua; "Äläpäs valita, Tsuki. Minähän olen myös tyttö ja sitä paitsi Zabuzalle olisi ollut paljon vaikeampi laittaa genjutsu, kuin sinulle. Ja sitä paitsi sinulle on helpompi esittää naista kuin muille. Lapselle se ei ole niin tarkkaa!" Naruto virnisti Hakun loukkaantuneelle ilmeelle ja halasi tätä.

Muille tiellä näytti kulkevan vain tavallinen perhe. Perheen isä, Aigo, oli rotevaharteinen, ruskeasilmäinen ja ruskeahiuksinen, päivänpaahtama mies, jolla oli rauhallinen olemus. Hän kantoi suurinta osaa tavaroista. Perheen äidillä, Tsukilla, oli pitkät punertavankeltaiset hiukset ja sinisenharmaat silmät. Hän oli sorja varreltaan ja oli pukeutunut harmaanviolettiin kimonoon. Heidän jaloissaan pyöri tyttölapsi, Shiia, joka oli poikatyttömäinen, elämänhaluinen lapsi, jolla oli ruskea lyhyt tukka ja samanlaiset silmät kuin äidillään.

Naruto oli laittanut jokaiselle chacralimittäjät, joka sai heidän chackratasonsa näyttämään sitä, mitä he halusivat. Naruto oli myös laittanut heille niin vahvat genjutsut, että byakugankaan ei näkisi sitä, saati sitten sharingan. Jotta he eivät heikkenisi, hän oli asettanut kaikille monikertaisen painovoiman. Zabuzalle hän asetti chacrarajaksi keskitasoisen chuuninin, Hakulle vahvan geninin ja itselleen normaalin, alle kouluikäisen, joka on saanut hieman harjoitusta.

Mukanaan heillä oli sen lisäksi sama sinertävänharmaa kettu, genjutsun alla koirana, sekä hevonen kuljettamaan muita tavaroita. Kettu oli nyt keskikokoinen vaalea susikoira, ja hevonen musta Shire.

Vihdoin he saapuivat Konohan porteille, missä Kotetsu ja Izumo päivystivät.

"Voisimmeko päästä Hokagen puheille. Se koskee viipymistämme täällä. Tulemme Takigakure no Satosta, pitkän matkan takaa.", Haku esitti asian ystävällisesti vartijoille, joista toinen lähti. Oletettavasti Hokagen luo. Pian toinen vartija palasi ja lupautui ohjaamaan heidät Hokagen luo.

Kolmikko käveli rauhassa katua pitkin heidän uudelle talolleen. Se ei ollut suuren suuri, mutta kelpasi heille. Keskustelu Hokagen kanssa oli mennyt hyvin, kukaan ei ollut unohtanut tarinaa jonka Naruto heille kehitti.

Itse Hokage ei ollut nähtävästi epäillyt mitään, vaan toivotti perheen Konohagakure no Satoon tervetulleiksi. Hän oli määrännyt kuitenkin Hakun ja Zabuzan taidot testattavaksi, jotta heidät voitaisiin liittää tilastoihin. Haku oli ilmoittanut toimivansa medic-ninjana ja Zabuza sanoi toivovansa astua chuuninin tehtäviin. Hokage oli mielellään luovuttanut heille paikat.

Ringo, kettu koiran genjutsussa, pyöri iloisesti heidän ympärillään asunnossa. He oli tyytyväisenä vallannut yhden naruton vaatekasoista itselleen ja nyt tutki ympäristöään.

"Eikö tämä vaikuta lainkaan Tenkenin toimintaan?" Tsuki kysyi laukkuaan penkovalta pikkutytöltä, Shiialta, joka muuttui genjutsun purkautuessa pitkälettiseksi blondiksi mieheksi.

Mies löysi vihdoin käärön jota etsi, puraisi peukaloaan niin, että siitä tuli hieman verta ja pyyhkäisi käärössä olevien kirjoitusten yli hieman verta. Hän virnisti, kun kääröstä ilmaantui täysi ninjan varustus. Ihonmyötäinen musta asu, käsineet joissa oli metallinpalat rystysten kohdalla, mustat ninjan peruskengät, suuri määrä perusaseita ja kaksi pitkähköä katanaa, sekä anbu-naamio joka esitti kettua. Mies virnisti tyytyväisenä ja vastasi: "Eihän toki. Tenken toimii yöllä ja Shiialla on vain koulu. Muulloin voin treenata tai nukkua. Sitä paitsi, on hyvää harjoitusta vältellä Konohan Anbu-joukkoja.".

Mies poistui kylpyhuoneeseen ja tuli pian takaisin pukeutuneena aiemmin mainittuihin varusteisiin. Hän hyppäsi ikkunasta yöhön ja katosi varjoihin. Hahmoa seurasi pian kaksi muuta, jotka sulautuivat varjoihin yhtä sulavasti kuin ensimmäinenkin.

Aamulla Shiia ja Tsuki kävelivät kohti koulua. Shiia pyöri iloisesti 'äitinsä' ympärillä ja jahtasi perhosia parhaansa mukaan. Ihmiset katselivat ohimenevää paria ja hymyilivät heille, osa jopa tervehti.

Koulun pihalla pyöri useita lapsia ja Shiia sulautui heidän joukkoonsa hyvin. Hänet otettiin pian mukaan poikien leikkeihin, kun tyttö osoitti pätevyytensä taistelussa. Osa muista tytöistä katseli Shiiaa kateellisena, kun tämä oli niin helposti poikien seurassa, osa katseli ihailevasti jo nyt taitavaa kunoichin alkua.

Tunti oli jo alkanut ja Shiia nuokkui tunnilla. Opettajana toimi Hinata, Konoha kahdestatoista. Nuori nainen oli jotenkin päässyt eroon änkytyksestään ja piti tiukkaa kuria luokassa.

Hinata silmäili uusia oppilaita ja koetti painaa mieleensä oppilaiden nimiä sitä mukaa, kun nämä esittäytyivät. Hän huomasi myös Shiian nuokkumisen. Tyytyväisenä Hinata huomasi, että tytön vuoro olisi seuraavaksi ja pääsi näpäyttämään oppilasta.

"Sinä ruskeahiuksinen tyttö vihreässä paidassa, sinun vuorosi!" Hinata sanoi selvällä äänellä. Hämmästyksekseen Hinata sai huomata tytön piristyvän hieman ja vastaavan reippaasti.

"Minun nimeni on Shiia Sano. Olen kotoisin Takigakure no Satosta, mutta muutin isäni ja äitini kanssa Konohaan pari päivää sitten. Vanhempani ovat opettaneet minulle hieman taijutsua, kenjutsua ja hieman chackran käyttöä. He myös kertoivat minulle tämän kylän historiaa." , Shiia päätti puheenvuoronsa ja vajosi takaisin tuolilleen puolihorroksen omaiseen tilaan.

Muu luokka katsoi tyttöä joko ihaillen tai kateellisena. Tytön vanhemmat olivat opettaneet tälle jo niin paljon, vaikka Shiia oli niin nuori. Hinata katsoi tyttöä mietteissään ja oli tyytyväinen, että luokalla oli ainakin yksi ei niin kovapäinen. Tunneilla nukkuminen ei kuitenkaan tulisi missään nimessä kyseeseen, oli tyttö kuinka taitava tahansa.

Samaan aikaan Hokagen toimistossa muutama anbu oli jättämässä raporttiaan Tenkenin saapumisesta lähialueille.

Hokagena toimiva Tsunade rypisteli kumiaan mietteissään ja kultaiset silmät vaeltelivat huoneessa. Rauhallisella eleellä hän käski anbujen lähteä toimistosta. Tsunade kaivoi pöytänsä laatikoista pullon sakea ja Bingo-bookin. Hän selasi kirjan sivuja eteenpäin, kunnes löysi Tenkenin tiedot.

**Tenken** (SS-luokka)  
_(Henkilöllisyys tuntematon)  
Käyttää miekkaa, jota kutsutaan Amatsu Shichiyoku Tanryoku (Heavenly Moon's Courage) sekä kodaichia Kitsune no Keiro (Fox's Path). Ja on Hiten Mitsurugi-ryu miekkailutyylin mestari.  
Suoritettujen missionien määrää ei tiedetä.  
Epäillään solmineen liittoja useiden kylien kanssa.  
Kitsune summon.  
Varmoja tuntomerkkejä ei ole._

Tsunade sulki kirjan ja laski päänsä käsiensä varaan samalla huokaisten. _Mitä Tenken mahdollisesti halusi Konohan läheltä?_


	3. Chapter 3

**Tenken**

Sanon perhe oli asunut Konohassa jo vuoden. Shiialla oli tänään valmistumispäivä ja Tsuki huolehti tämän kouluunlähdöstä.

"Onko sinulla nyt varmasti kaikki? Kunait, senbonit, shurikenit, eväät?" Tsuki kuulosti huolehtivalta kanaemolta.

Shiia muuttui Narutoksi, joka hieman ärsyyntyneenä huomautti, ettei ollut ollut lapsi enää pitkään aikaan ja että Haku saisi lopettaa huolehtimisen hyvän sään aikana. Sitten poika palasi takaisin hengeensä ja lähti juosten kohti koulua. Hän oli jo pahasti myöhässä. Niin, normaalista aikataulustaan.

Shiialla oli tapana olla luokassa tunnin ennen muita. Silloin hänellä oli aikaa keskustella vanhan ketun kanssa ja siirtää chakralimittäjäänsä hitusen kohti oikeaa tasoaan. Kuin normaalin kehityksen mukaisesti.

Koulussa Shiialla oli useita ystäviä. Kiban nuorempi veli Sen, oli yksi parhaista. Poika muistutti tavoiltaan paljon isoveljeään ja toi Naruton mieleen paljon muistoja aikaisemmilta vuosiltaan. Sen oli hiustenväriltään perheensä mukainen. Tummat hiukset, mutta poikkeuksellisesti siniset silmät. Hänellä oli myös klaanimerkit molemmilla poskillaan ja hänen mukanansa kulki musta koira nimeltään Kuromaru.

Naran perheestä Shiian ystävä oli Shikoro, joka omasi muiden Narojen tapaan kroonisen laiskuuden ja ylivireät aivot. Hänellä oli hyvin tummanruskeat hiukset ja silmät. Shiko-kuniksi kutsuttu poika tapasi nukkua tunnit läpi pulpetillansa ja torkkua seisaaltaan läpi harjoitukset, jolloin Shiia sai tökkiä tätä aina vuorollaan. Shikoro oli tästä kiitollinen, vaikka Shiia olikin kovin usein 'Vaivalloinen nainen'.

Tentenin nuorempi sisar Ririn kuului myös tähän porukkaan, kuten Hyuuga Haro, joka oli Nejin nuorempi veli. Ririnillä oli mustat hiukset yhdellä nutturalla, tummanvihreät silmät ja aina aseita käsillä. Haro oli sivutalosta, joten hänellä oli 'Cage Bird'–seal otsassaan. Harolla oli lähes yhtä pitkät hiukset kuin Nejillä ja ne olivat vapaina niskassa.

Lisäksi Shinon nuorempi veli Shinio, hiljainen ja vakava tyyppi ja Inokoru, Inon nuorempi veli, viettivät usein aikaa Shiian kanssa, koska tämä ei halveksinut heitä.

Toki luokassa oli muutama, joiden kanssa Shiia ei vain tullut toimeen. Niihin voisi lukea Buta Kinin. Hän oli luokassa se, joka vastasi Sasukea. Muutamalla poikkeuksella. Butalla oli kieltämättä hieman ulkonäköä, mutta poika oli ylimielinen ja itserakas. Butalla oli fanikaarti, Haruno Sakana, selvästi isosiskonsa kaltainen, myös ulkonäöltään vaikka pitikin hiuksensa sidottuina, sekä Niwa Kaeru, vihreäsilmäinen blondi, jolla oli liikaa vapaa-aikaa.

Hinata asteli luokkaan ja oppilaat hiljenivät nopeasti. Hinata selitti pääsykokeen muodostuvan kolmesta osasta; maaliammunnasta, jutsusta ja kirjallisesta osiosta. Ensimmäisessä heidän tuli heittää kymmenen kunaita tai shurikenia kohti maalitaulua ja ainakin kuuden oli osuttava, jotta sai luvan jatkaa koetta. Toisessa osassa heidän tuli suorittaa jokin E- tai D- luokan jutsu päästäkseen läpi, suositeltavana oli kolme bunshinia tai korkealaatuinen henge. Shiia tirskahti tässä. Viimeisessä osassa heidän tulisi vastata kymmenestä kysymyksestä seitsemään oikein, jotta he pääsisivät läpi.

Shiia heitti ensimmäisessä testissä tuloksen 8/10, ei huono mutta ei erityisen hyväkään. Toisessa testissä hän suoritti bunshinit yhdellä ylimääräisellä ja suoritti niille erilaiset henget, ja viimeisessä vastasi 9/10:een kysymyksistä oikein. Toisin sanoen Shiia läpäisi loppukokeen hieman normaalia paremmin tuloksin. Kaikki Shiian ystävät, ja ei niin ystävät, pääsivät myöskin läpi.

" Team 1, [insert Tenten's last name] Ririn, Haruno Sakana ja Kintaro Morita..", Hinata aloitti ryhmien luettelemisen. Shiia oli puolinukuksissa pulpetillaan. Hän oli jo kerran käynyt läpi tämän ruljanssin, se olisi saanut ihan hyvin riittää. Hän jatkoi kuitenkin kuuntelemista, " Team 6, Hyuuga Haro, Aburame Shinio ja Tobi Kaoru. Team 7, Sano Shiia, Buta Kin ja Inuzuka Sen. Ja viimeisenä Team 8, Nara Shikoro, Niwa Kaeru ja Yamanaka Inokoru. No niin, hopi hopi syömään ja käyttäkäähän ruokailu tutustumalla uusiin joukkueisiinne.", Hinata päätti puheenvuoronsa juuri kun koulun kerro soi ruokailun merkiksi.

Shiia riensi Senin luo, joka oli tytön yksi parhaista kavereista, ja iloitsi että pääsi samaan joukkueeseen ystävänsä kanssa. Ruoan jälkeen he palasivat luokkaan, jotta senseit voisivat noutaa ryhmänsä sieltä.

Ensimmäisenä tultiin hakemaan Team 6:sta, heidän ohjaava senseinsä oli Rock Lee. Ryhmän epäuskoinen kauhu naamioitiin äkkiä vakavaksi naamioksi. Muutkin ryhmät haettiin pian sen jälkeen, mutta team 7:an senseistä ei kuulunut mitään.

_"Älä vaan sano, että saan Kakashin jälleen..!"_ Shiia parahti mielessään ja kuin Kakashi olisi kuullut nuo ajatukset, ilmestyi hän luokan ovelle ja ilmoitti, että heidän tulisi olla kymmenen minuutin kuluttua katolla. Shiia antoi päänsä iskeytyä pulpettiin.

"Kertokaapas jotain itsestänne.", Kakashi aloitti entiseen tapaan.

"Kuten mitä?" Shiia jatkoi vanhaa perinnettä.

"No, tavallista. Mistä pidätte, mistä ette. Unelmat, päämäärät, harrastukset. Jotain sellaista.", Kakashi-sensei jatkoi.

"Aloita sinä ja näytä esimerkkiä.", tällä kertaa puhui Sen.

"Minä? Minun nimeni on Hatake Kakashi. Olen ihminen, joka ei tykkää puhua asioistaan. Unelmani eivät kuulu teille, mutta minulla on useita harrastuksia. No niin, sinä sieltä reunasta voit aloittaa.", Kakashi sanoi osoittaen Buta Kiniä. Poika selvästi leikki Sasukea, sama MINÄ-fiilis ja emopallerous oli näkyvissä.

"Nimeni on Buta Kin. En pidä useimmista asioista, kuten koiranhajuisista ninjankuvatuksista ja tytöistä, jotka kuvittelevat että heistä on johonkin, ja pidän vain harvoista asioista. Minulla ei ole harrastuksia, enkä tarvitse niitä. Minulla ei ole unelmaa, koska olen jo paras.", Buta päätti esittelynsä aivan niin itserakkaasti kuin Shiia oli arvellut. Sen istui Butan vieressä, joten hän jatkoi.

"Mä oon Inuzuka Sen, ja tää on Kuromaru. Mä tykkään treenata Kuromarun kanssa ja tehdä piloja. Mä en pidä itseään liikoja täynnä olevista paskiaisista enkä fanitytöistä. Mä harrastan jälkeä Kuromarun kanssa. Unelma on tulla parhaaksi jäljittäjäksi koko Konohassa.", Sen päätti Kuromarun tukiessa isolla haukahduksella. Shiia huokaisi, hänen vuoronsa olisi seuraavaksi.

"Nimi on Sano Shiia. Pidän treenaamisesta äidin ja isän kanssa ja dangosta. En pidä ihmisistä, jotka arvioivat muita ulkokuoren perusteella. Harrastan…kinjutsua ja kenjutsua. Unelma on olla paras kunoichi.", Shiia piti puheensa lyhyenä ja selkeänä.

"Nyt kun tiedämme kaiken toisistamme, pidämme huomenna selviytymisharjoituksia. Saapukaa harjoituskentälle 6 huomenna kello 8:00. Ja älkää syökö, te vain oksentaisitte sen harjoitusten aikana", Kakashi päätti puheensa ja posahti pois näkyvistä. Oppilaat lähtivät pian hänen jälkeensä.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Ilman kommenttia tähän tarinaan, en välttämättä olisi tullut vilkaisseeksi tiedostoa, johon tätä aikoinaan aloin kirjoittaa ja löytänyt sieltä lähes valmista chapua. Kirjoittelinpa kappaleen loppuun ja tässä se nyt on! Alunperinhän aloitin tämän kirjoittamisen n. vuonna 2008, ja kaiken elämän ohella unohdin sen kokonaan. ^^

* * *

**Tenken**

Kakashi-sensei oli myöhässä, Shiia oli myöhässä ja Senin piti kärsiä kaksin Butan kanssa. Se ei ollut reilua. Sen oli istunut harjoituskentällä jo kaksi ja puoli tuntia. Hän oli ollut kymmenen kokonaista minuuttia ajoissa, joten he eivät olleet voineet lähteä aiemmin. Ja sitä paitsi Butakin oli harjoituskentillä. Shiia oli kieltämättä kertonut Kakashi-sensein tavasta myöhästyä. Tyttö oli kuulemma kuullut sen yhdeltä opettajalta koulussa. Sen ei epäillyt tätä. Shiia oli melkein jokaisen opettajan suosikki. Iloinen tyttö piristi tunteja taianomaisella tavalla ja kaiken lisäksi tämä osasi viihdyttää, tai ehkä juuri se oli se syy. Shiia osasi viihdyttää häiritsemättä tunteja, tai ainakin olla jäämättä kiinni teoistaan.

Sen muisti sen kerran, kun heille opetettiin hengeä. Shiia oli onnistunut jo ensimmäisellä kerralla tekemään kunnollisen hahmon. Tosin opettajan epätoivoksi tyttö oli lisäillyt hengeihin aina jotain kummallista. Iruka oli saanut pellen nenän ja mitä mielenkiintoisimman väriset hiukset, Hinatan tunnilla Shiia oli tehnyt epämääräisiä viittauksia asioiden eroavaisuuksiin Konohan ja Takin välillä. Hinata ei tosin ollut pitänyt muutamasta huomautuksesta ja oli käskenyt Shiiaa pitämään pienen esitelmän niiden eroavaisuuksista ja yhtäläisyyksistä. Voisi sanoa, että tyttö ei ollut iloinen asiasta.

Nyt kuitenkin koko team 7 istui harjoituskentän laidalla, kun heidän kroonisesta myöhästelystä kärsivä senseinsäkin ilmaantui paikalla 'Yo!'n saattelemana. Sitä seurasi perinteinen eksyin elämän tiellä – myöhästymisselitys, johon Sen vastasi tutulla 'valehtelija'lla.

Kolmikko Kakashin edessä katseli opettajaansa odottaen jonkinlaista alustusta iltapäivän 'selviytymisharjoituksista'.

"No niin, lapsukaiset, on pääsykokeen aika." Kakashi sanoi ja jäi odottamaan odotettua silmät nurinpäin olevan U:n muodossa. Kuultuaan tyydyttävän epäuskon huudahduksen mahdollisilta oppilailtaan, Kakashi jatkoi selittäen; "Akatemiassa suorittamanne koe oli vain ensiaste karsimaan kaikista toivottomimmat tapaukset pois joukosta. Nyt jokaisen jouninin on saatava ryhmänsä läpäisemään oma suunnittelemansa koe. Huomatkaa, että läpipääsy prosentti on vain 66. Eli vain kaksi kolmesta voi jatkaa matkaa ja yhden on palattava akatemiaan vielä vuodeksi, jolloin saa yrittää uudestaan. Ymmärretty?"

Narutokaan ei ollut juuri kuullut Kakashin selittävän näin pitkällisesti mitään heidän toimiinsa liittyen entisen tiimin aikana. Nyt hän kykeni vain katsomaan silmät pyöreinä harmaahapsisen jouninin selonetekoa.

Riittävän pitkän tauon jälkeen Kakashi kaivoi takataskustaan kaksi tuttua kulkusta ja heilutteli kirkkaita kelloja oppilaiden edessä myhäillen. Mitäpä sitä keksiä turhaan uusia testejä kun kerran oli vanhakin tallella.

Hoikka hahmo kulki pitkin talon harjaa saalistajan liikkein, vaaleat hiukset piiloitettuna mustan huivin alle. Mustaan kauttaaltaan verhoutuneella hahmolla on yllään nahkainen liivi jättää käsivarret paljaiksi, jättäen näkyville tatuoinnin toisessa käsivarressa. Kyynerpäitä suojaa metallilla vahvistettu suoja ja käsissä ovat mustat, sormettomat nahkahanskat, jotka suojaavat selässä roikkuvan katanan ja lantiolla kulkevan kodaichin käytön aiheuttamilta hiertymiltä. Joustavat housut kulkevat ihonmyötäisesti alas, vaihtuen pian polven alapuolella pitkävartisiin vahvistettuihin maihinnousukenkiin, joiden varsiin on piilotettu ohutteräisiä veitsiä. Kasvoja peitti ketun muotoon muotoiltu posliininen naamio, joka peitti hahmon henkilöllisyyden, mutta se vain auttoi lisäämään hahmon luomaa mysteeriä. Hahmon saavuttaessa risteymän katollä, hän kääntyi oikealla ja jatkoi matkaa vielä parikymmentä metriä, ennen kuin jäi kyyryyn seuraamaan ympäristöään.

Suoraa tämän alapuolella oli avonainen ikkuna, josta hehkui lämmintä keltaista valoa. Vaaleanpunaiset huulet kaartuivat pieneen ironiseen hymyyn naamion alla, ja tämä kytki itsensä vaijereilla kiinni rakennukseen ja kaivoi taskustaan ohuen hopeisen putken ja sarjan erittäin ohuita neuloja. Hahmo nosti varovasti pari neulaa kotelostaan ja kastoi niitä pienessä purkissa olevaan vaaleaan nesteeseen. Valmistauduttuaan, hän laskeutui äänettömästi ikkunan tasolle ja pysähtyi.

Hymy leveni, kun hänen kova, sininen katseensa varmistui lihavaan Daimyoon, joka parhaillaan kopeloi kaunista, nuorta ja juuri ja juuri vaatetettua, ja ulkonäön perusteella, huumattua nuorta. Tenken oli enemmän kuin valmis poistamaan vallasta tämän iljettävän lapsiinsekaantujan. Hän nosti ohuen putken keraamisille huulilleen, puhalsi kevyesti ja myrkytetty neula teki äänetöntä matkaa kohti pedofiilin niskaa.

Huoneessa oleva mies läpsäisi niskaansa, kuin olisi saanut hyönteisen pureman, mutta kun käsi palasi takaisin pieni neula mukanaan, alkoi mies purskahdella käsittämättömästi. Tenken irroitti itsensä vaijeristaan ja hyppäsi ikkunalaudalle, astahtaen kevyesti huoneeseen. Kohde oli jo lattialla haukkomassa henkeä myrkyn hitaasti sulkiessa hengitystiet ja levittyen yhä pidemmälle verenkiertoon, vieden lihavaa miestä koko ajan lähemmäs kuolemaa. Huumattu nuori poika vain tuijotti eteensä käsittämättä tapahtumasta yhtään mitään.

Tenken käytännössä hypähti kakistelevan Daimyon yli, veti lantiollensa sidotun kodaichin, Kitsune no Keiron esiin ja tarttui rasvaisiin mustiin hiuksiin paljastaakseen kaulan ja yhdellä sulavalla ja yhtenäisellä liikkeellä hän katkaisi miehen kaulan.

Tenken suoristautui, pää roikkuen edelleen hänen oikeasta kädestään ja pyyhkäisi huolimattomasti peukalollaan posliiniselle naamiolle roiskahtaneen jo tummuneen veripisaran. Tämä heilautti oikeata kättään ja irtileikattu pää lennähti sängylle, aivan huumatun nuorukaisen viereen ja Tenken puhdisti ripeästi miekkansa, palauttaen sen sen jälkeen takaisin suojaansa.

Useita minuutteja myöhemmin, Tenken poistui huoneesta mukanaan kolme säilytyskääröä, jotka sisälsivät kaiken merkittävän huoneen salakaapeista ja laatikostoista. Tenken katsoi aikaisempaa poikaa nyt tarkemmin ja teki säväyttävän havainnon. Kyseinen nuorukainen oli Hino Shingo, Tulimaan Daimyon ainoa poika ja perijä, joka oli ollut kadoksissa jo muutaman kuukauden, jättäen Tulihallitsijan huolesta sairaaksi. Noutaen paidan vaatekaapista, Tenken veti sen nuorukaisen pään yli, ujuttaen käsivarret hihoihin varovasti kiirehtien.

Tenken vilkaisi päätöntä ruhoa. Käsi sujahti jalkaan sidottuun pussiin ja hön heitti jotain pientä ruumiin päälle.

Hän veti pojan jaloilleen, jossa nuorempi huojui epävarmasti, samalla kun Tenken sulki pään yhteen kirjoituskääröön ja talletti sen taskuunsa. Tenken johdatteli pojan ikkunalle ja kiinnitti itsensä takaisin vaijeriin. Kääntyen kohti nuorukaista, ninja epäröi hetken miettien sitä, miten saisi kuljetettua pojan pois asuinalueelta huomaamatta ja ilman suurempia ongelmia, ja sitä mitä tälle pitäisi tehdä.

Huokaisten syvään, Tenken kietoi nuorukaisen kädet kaulansa ympärille ja nosti tämän jalat, kietoakseen ne oman torsonsa ympärille, juuri vaijerin yläpuolelle.

"Pitele tiukasti kiinni. Hankin sinut ulos täältä ja takaisin kotiin. Isäsi on ollut sinusta huolissaan." Ainoa vastaus mitä Tenken sai ulos toisesta, oli käsien ja jalkojen tiukentuminen hänen vartalonsa ympärillä.

Kannatellen poikaa yhdellä kädellä, Tenken heilautti heidät ulos ikkunasta ja painoi kelausnappia vaijerissaan.

* * *

A/N: Seuraavasta osasta en tee suuria lupauksia. Osa siitä on jo kirjoitettu, mutta minun on tehtävä pari isompaa päätöstä, ennen kuin pääsen jatkamaan varsinaista tarinaa. ^^


	5. Chapter 5

**Tenken**

Shiia makasi kukkulalla yhdessä ystävänsä Shikoron kanssa katselemassa pilviä. Yhtäkkiä hän kuuli huudon juuri näkökentän ulkopuolelta.

"Shiia!" Sen juoksi ystävänsä luokse raskaasti hengittäen, selvästi intoa puhkuen ja silmät kirkkaina kertomaan uutisensa. "Shiia! Tiedätkö mitä kuulin juuri Dango-paikan omistajalta? Arvaa, et muuten varmasti arvaa mitä se on!" Sen kihisi innoissaan ystävälleen, jonka silmät vaelsivat pitkin Konohan taivasta, Shikoron kohdistaessa katseensa äänekkääseen tulokkaaseen.

"No? Enhän minä voi mitään arvata, kun en tiedä edes mistä asia voisi koskea. Kerro nyt pian, Shikorolla ja minulla oli käynnissä mielenkiintoinen keskustelu Konohan historiasta…" Shiian ääni hiljeni, tämän katsahtaessa ystäväänsä.

"Aah, vaivalloista.." Shikoro tuhahti tyypilliseen tapaansa ja kääntyi takaisin selälleen, huomio kuitenkin edelleen tiukasti Senissä. Mikä olikaan saanut Senin noin pahasti tolaltaan, oli oltava hyvää. Ja sitä paitsi, vaikka Shiian kanssa keskusteleminen oli mukavaa, niin Senin uutiset olivat yleensä mielenkiintoisia.

"Olisitte jo hiljaa niin voin kertoa! Noh, kuulin juuri, että Tenken on nähty lähellä Konohaa, mutta kukaan ei tiedä minkä takia hän on täällä. Joku sanoi, että täällä muka olisi tapahtunut ennen jotain suurta, joka uhkaa toistua jälleen, mutta ei aikuisiin pidä mennä luottamaan. Siis, eihän hammaskeijuakaan ole olemassa!" Sen kertoi juhlallisesti uutisensa, mutta menetti sen saman tien harhautuessaan osittain muihin aiheisiin.

Shiian kasvoilla välähti pikainen yllätys, mutta ilme oli poissa yhtä nopeasti kun se oli saapunutkin. Naruto tiesi, että joku oli nähnyt hänet viimeisellä missiollaan, mutta ei ollut pitänyt sitä kovin tärkeänä. Kukaan ei kuitenkaan tuntenut Tenkeniä ulkonäöltä niin hyvin, että olisi voinut vannoa nähneensä hänet.

Kyseisellä reissulla Naruto oli tehnyt tarvittavaa maaston tutkintaa tulevaa varten. Oheen hän oli päättänyt välipalaksi ottaa pienen tehtävän tappaa kauan epäilty Vesimaan Daimiyo, mikä olisi voinut olla poliittisesti yksi murhenäytelmä. Narutolla oli molemmissa lähellä olevissa kylissä ystäviä, joille oli luvannut viikonlopun vapaata, joten Naruto oli päättänyt käydä hoitelemassa heikot roguet pois tieltä. Hän seisoi edelleen sanojensa takana, vaikka naiiviuden ajasta oli jo kauan. Itse asiassa enemmän kuin siitä kun Naruto oli lähtenyt kylästä.

Ymmärrettyään aikoinaan tämän heikkoutensa, oli Naruto mennyt Shikamarun luokse pyytämään apua. Siitä eteenpäin Naruto oli viettänyt kolme kuukautta iltapäivisin aina pari tuntia keskustelemassa Shikamarun kanssa erilaisista asioista, mukaan lukien politiikasta. Tämän muistuessa mieleen, palasi myös kaipuu nähdä vanhaa ystävää. Olihan Shikamaru ollut yksi luotettavimmista ystävistä joita tällä oli ollut.

Shikoro oli juuri vähän aikaa aikaisemmin esittänyt kutsun Shiian perheelle saapua nauttimaan illallista yhdessä Shikoron ja tämän perheen kanssa, ja Naruto oli sekä riemuissaan että hieman peloissaan tulevasta tapaamisesta. Shikamaru oli kuitenkin hänen ystävistään ehkä ainoa, joka voisi nähdä hänen esityksensä läpi, näytti hän pieneltä tytöltä tai ei.

Naruto oli epävarma Shikamarun näkemisestä, sillä kun hänet ajettiin pois kylästä, Shikamaru oli ollut poissa missionilla, eikä Narutolla ollut mahdollisuutta jättää mitään viestiä ja hänen oli kadottava välittömästi maan alle Hunter ninien pelossa. Naruto vain toivoi että hänen ystävänsä olisi kunnossa.

Naruto havahtui takaisin tilanteeseen Shikoron avatessa suunsa.

"Minkä takia niin vahva ninja kuin Tenken olisi saapunut Konohan lähelle? Ja siten siis, minkälainen missio voisi tuoda hänet tänne?" Shikoro pohti ääneen nuorille ystävilleen, katkaisten lyhyen hiljaisuuden. Kiivas keskustelu aukesi kysymyksistä ja Shiia vietti vielä hyvän aikaa ystäviensä kanssa keskustellen mahdollisuuksista ja spekuloiden erilaisia taustatekijöitä, ennen kuin jodatti keskustelun toisille urille.

"Miten on, läpäisittekö jounin-senseinne ylimääräisen testin?"

"Vaivalloista. Kyllä, läpäisimme. Senseimme on Inokorun vanhempi sisko, Yamanaka Ino. En vain ole enää varma oliko se testin läpäisemin kaiken sen vaivan arvoista. Se nainen on varsinainen komentelija, ja epäilen että tulen saamaan tarpeeksi pilvienkatseluaikaa kaikelta muulta. Ugh.." Shikoron ääni vaimeni loppua kohti, ja hänen kasvoillaan oli hieman tuskastunut ilme, jota Naruto ymmärsi hyvin. Ino osasi kyllä olla erittäin komenteleva, eikä juuri välittänyt mutinoista. Positiivisella puolella, Naruto saattoi olla varma että Shikoro kehittyisi taidoissan huimaa vauhtia, halusi tai ei.

"Miten teillä sitten meni?" Shikoro tiedusteli huokaisten.

Shiian ilme muuttui asteen tummemmaksi kun hän muisti juuri mitä oli tapahtunut heidän testinsä aikana.

_Kuchiyose no jutsu: Furasshubakku! SAI!_

_Shiian tyrmistyksen saattoi lukea tämän kasvoilta, kun hän otti sisäänsä sen mitä heidän senseinsä oli juuri kertonut. Kaikki täsmäsi heidän edellistä testiään kuin kaksi identtistä kunaita. Naruto oli kuvitellut että aikaisesti harmaantuneella variksenpelätillä olisi edes viitseliäisyyttä kehittää joku uusi tapa testata yhteistyötä tiiminsä sisällä. Päätellen naamioidun miehen ilmeestä, tämä oli kaiken lisäksi ylpeä siitä, että käyttää samaa testiä toistamiseen._

_Shiian ilme muuttuu hieman mietiskeleväksi ja tämä luo pohtivan katseen kahteen tiimitoveriinsa. Inuzuka Sen vaikuttaa innostuneelta haasteelta ja hänen suunsa käy kovaa vauhtia, ja Kuromaru hänen vierellään koittaa kerätä mahdollisimman paljon tietoa ennen kuin testi alkaa. Hyvä, se tarkoittaa että heillä olisi edes mahdollisuus pysyä kärryillä harmaahapsisen sensein sijainnista._

_Shiian toisella puolella Buta Kin näyttää tavallisen ylimieliseltä, eikä kiinnitä mitään huomiota muihin kuin Kakashiin, jonka olemusta mittailee huolimattomin silmäyksin. Selvästikään Buta Kin ei koe heidän edessään seisovan jouninin olevan suuri uhka ja uskoo läpäisevänsä testin ongelmitta. Shiia huokaisee syvään ja päättää sen mitä tehdä._

_Pian äänimerkin saatuaan, Shiia nappaa Seniä hihasta kiinni ja raahaa tämän tiheän aluskasvillisuuden joukkoon, koittaen hakeutua mahdollisimman kauaksi Kakashi-senseistä, kuin mahdollista, että hänellä olisi aikaa selittää Inuzukalle ja tämän kumppanille suunnitelma._

_Toisaalla, Buta Kin on soluttautunut pieneen metsikköön ja rakentaa ansaa opettajaa varten ja joutuu jouninin kynsiin. Korkeaääninen huuto kaikuu aina Senin ja Shiian neuvottelupaikan luokse ja he tietävät lähteä liikkeelle._

_Kuten Shiia epäili, hän yhdessä Senin kanssa saavat ilmaistua yhteistyötä, kun taas Buta Kin kieltäytyy kokonaan heidän tarjoamastaan avusta ja epäonnistuu eeppisesti._

_Testi päättyy samaan tilanteeseen kuin team 7:n kanssa, mutta sen sijaan että Naruto olisi sidottuna tukkiin, on siinä hänen tilallaan Buta Kin. Muistaen oman joukkueensa läpipääsyn, Shiia tarjoaa ruokaa Kinille ja Kakashi-sensei ilmestyy paikalle savun saattelemana:_

_"Minähän kielsin teitä ruokkimasta häntä! Mitä teillä on sanottavaa puolustukseksenne?!" Iso silmä pelottelee Senin ja Kinin, ja Shiia teeskentelee mukana._

_Shiia ryhdistää olemuksensa ja tokaisee: "Hän on osa tiimiä, ja ilman ruokaa hänestä ei ole hyötyä."_

_Iso silmää muuttuu salamana nurinkuriseksi U:ksi. "Te läpäisette! Sillä ninja joka rikkoo ohjesääntöjä, on roskaa. Mutta ninja joka jättää toverinsa pulaan, on pahempaa kuin roskaa."_

___Kuchiyose no jutsu: Furasshubakku! KAI!_

Senin ja Shiian silmät nykivät tarinan loppuessa ja Shikorolla on myötätuntoinen ilme kasvoillaan. Tuon jälkeen edes Ino-sensei ei kuulostanut erityisen pahalta.

* * *

A/N: Seuraavassa osassa on vihdoin Shikamarun aika astua näyttämölle, ja se tuo riskin Naruton salaiselle identiteetille. Tenken juonittelee ja valmistelee tulevaa.


End file.
